Some Hearts
by SilverWolf77
Summary: 4 relationships, all different in different ways. Romy, Loro, Kiotr, and Jott.


A/N: Just a little Evo love. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Or the song; that belongs to Carrie Underwood.

* * *

_Some Hearts_

* * *

_"Just get all the right breaks"_

_Scott Summers and Jean Grey were always know as best friends. Back when it was just the two of them, Logan, and Ororo, they bonded. They connected._

_Scott was just a skinny little thing, with a mop of brown hair on top of his head. His glasses covered more than half of his face._

_And Jean had this crazy hair that was just everywhere._

_And if she lost her self-control for just a moment, everything inside the room would fly around!_

_But they were both just so glad to have someone who understood them, they looked past each other's flaws._

_They were best friends first. And always._

_When they both became teenagers, and emotions and hormones began taking over, they were still friends first._

_Even when Scott's crush on Jean, in the early days of high school, their friendship came first._

_He always believed if you built trust in a friendship, it would be easier to take their relationship to the next level._

_He didn't know, but years later, it would._

_No matter what happened to them, they would always come out stronger._

_No matter what they faced- anti-mutant humans, Magneto, Duncan, Lance- they would always stick together._

_And because of all this, when everything had finally cooled off, their relationship was very easy to jump right into. _

_They had no secrets about each other, and they always put their problems out into the open. _

_And it helped them skip many of the problems other couples had to deal with._

_And Jean was very thankful for that._

_

* * *

_

_" Have the stars on their side"_

_Logan was never known as an easy man. He would always take the long way._

_Never one to take shortcuts._

_Ororo was known as a strong women. She would always be the rock, for whoever needed her._

_Never one to break down._

_But when you put them together, everything changes._

_Their relationship was supposed to be a rocky one._

_They were both very passionate people, and they always showed it. _

_He yelled, she shouted._

_She snapped, he cursed._

_She flashed lighting, he pulled out the claws._

_They always effected everyone, through the weather and the growls._

_So when they fought, and he ran, something always pulled them back together._

_It was like a unseen magical force._

_Or maybe, it was just the students, wishing for a sunny day._

_

* * *

_

_"Some hearts, they have it so easy"_

_Kitty Pryde couldn't have fallen for a sweeter guy._

_He was romantic, caring, and was always there for her._

_And Piotr Rasputin, in return, couldn't have picked a more perfect girl._

_She was sweet, funny, and incredibly smart, underneath her valley girl personality._

_Their love was like so many other teenage loves._

_First, there was the awkward crush phase, where they both liked each other, but were way to shy to say anything._

_Next, came the worrisome "asking out". It nearly left Piotr as a bowl of nerves._

_But she said yes._

_And after that, their relationship was perfect._

_Everything magicaly went right._

_Everyone loved the fact they were in a relationship.  
_

_Even Mr. Logan was cool with it._

_It all went so easy, they were shocked._

_But hey, sometimes that's just the way it went._

_

* * *

_

_"Some hearts just get lucky sometimes"_

_Neither of them have had very much good luck in relationships._

_Rogue put the first boy she ever kissed into a coma. _

_Well, that really wasn't her fault._

_But it was her bad luck all the same._

_And Remy?_

_Remy has had only one realtionship that had lasted more than one night._

_And it had been arranged by their parents._

_And she was a assassin._

_And when the two of them met in the middle of that battle, it was like something clicked._

_A goth southern bell. _

_And a flirty Cajun._

_No one would have ever thought of it._

_She was convinced that what she saw was nothing, but Remy was intrigued._

_And when Remy wanted something, he normally got it._

_No matter what._

_So Remy kidnapped her._

_If you ask him about it, he'll swear it was for his father._

_But you can tell, there was something there._

_After Rogue defeated __Apocalypse, and Remy ditched the assassin, luck brought them together._

_The Professor asked Remy if he'd like to live at the mansion._

_And Remy, with nowhere to go, accepted. _

_And he wanted to be close to Rogue.  
_

_Rogue, at first, couldn't believe he had wormed his way back into her life._

_But at the same time, she was pleased he came back. For her._

_It had been luck that brought them together the first time, at that battle._

_And it was luck that helped him kidnap her._

_And it was lady luck that brought them back together._

_And it helped keep Remy alive everytime Logan found him in Rogue's room after hours._

_

* * *

done. :)  
_


End file.
